pokemon_special_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Moon
Moon (ムーン) is a main protagonist of the SM chapters of the Pokémon Special manga. Overview Appearance Based off her game counterpart, Moon's clothing and hairstyle are near identical to the game's default female character. Personality Moon notes that her personality is opposite to the cheery and happy nature of the Alola region, and that she enjoys the nighttime most of all. She tends to be sarcastic and to the point, often finding herself irritated by Sun. She is often quick to claim the two aren't "friends", and takes pleasure in secretly holding information from him. She has a scientific mindset, coming from a family of scholars, and tends to find notions such as "luck" in battle to be irritating due to their unscientific nature. Moon is also knowledgeable in Poison Type Pokémon due to her occupation as a pharmacist. History Past Prior to the start of the series, Moon attended a school for pharmacy, where she learned how to treat Pokémon. Because of her skills, she was chosen to personally take Rotom to Professor Kukui in the Alola region. Currently, it's unknown where her hometown is. Sun & Moon Chapter Just having arrived in Alola, Moon grumbles to Rotom about the region's bright nature being unsuitable to her nature before having Pyukumuku slime accidentally thrown on her by Sun. Though initially demanding compensation, a run in with Team Skull has her ending up working with Sun. After dealing with the grunts, Sun offers to deliver her delivery to Professor Kukui. She agrees, and, being part of the delivery, accompanies Sun through Hau'oli City. When Sun's injured leg leaves him in pain, Moon finally introduces herself to him and explains that she's a pharmacist, who can make any medicine. She also reveals herself to be a skilled archer, and uses her skill to obtain a berry to make medicine for Sun. After applying the medicine and after a run in with Tapu Koko, she and Sun arrive at Professor Kukui's Laboratory, where she is first introduced to him. Moon is initially put off by the shirtless professor crashing from the roof to the yard, but introduces herself and delivers Rotom to him. When the professor and Sun go to chase after an escaped Rotom, Moon begins to bond with Kukui's Rowlet because of the two's love for the nighttime. Though she has no reason to stay in Alola any longer, Sun invites her to join the festival in Iki Town. While in Shade Jungle with Mao, Moon encounters a mysterious creature attacking Kapu-Tetefu from a crack in the sky. Remembering what Glazio told her before, she has the Rotom Pokédex gather information on it. Despite failing, her Rotom Pokédex provides her with vital information: It uses Electric attacks. Moon decides to try capturing it with her bow and arrows, but ultimately fails, instead driving it back into the crack. With the battle over, Moon asserts they must directly ask Kapu-Tetefu why it's angry, and then collects the mysterious powder that was around the Kapu. Mao and Moon decide to give the mysterious creature the nickname LIGHTNING. Pokémon On Hand Appearances SM01, SM02, SM03, SM10 Gallery Category:SM Chapter Category:Protagonist Category:Alola Characters Category:Stub